Mysterious Computer
by RizuStef
Summary: Len terpana melihat salah satu komputer yang tadi digunakan untuk membuat sebuah file bersama Mikuo-sensei menyala sendiri, lalu dengan sendirinya terketik tulisan.. PERGI DARI SINI !


**Mysterious Computer**

**.**

**.**

**By : RizuStef**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha corporation, Crypton future media**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Kagamine Len**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Len terpana melihat salah satu komputer yang tadi digunakan untuk membuat sebuah file bersama Mikuo-sensei menyala sendiri, lalu dengan sendirinya terketik tulisan.. PERGI DARI SINI !**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Ga jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Horror**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read ! but I hope you like it.**

Len terpana melihat salah satu komputer yang tadi digunakan untuk membuat sebuah file bersama Mikuo-sensei menyala sendiri, lalu dengan sendirinya terketik tulisan..

PERGI DARI SINI !

Pria berambut honeyblonde dengan iris azure dan ponytail itu segera mematikan komputer tersebut, lalu Mikuo-sensei masuk.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Len ?" Tanya pria berambut tosca yang bernama Mikuo

"ng.. tidak sensei, aku hanya memastikan kalau file yang tadi kita buat itu tersimpan dengan baik." Elak Kagamine Len.

"oh, baiklah, ayo turun." ucap Mikuo-sensei.

Di tangga turun, Len masih memikiran tentang komputer itu.

'ada apa dengan komputer itu ya ?' batin Len

"Yo Len." sapa pria berambut biru tua itu sambil memakan es krim nya.

"Yo Kaito." balas Len dengan agak lesu.

"ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya pria yang ternyata bernama Kaito itu.

"hm.." Len terihat berpikir sebentar lalu dia melanjutkan, "kemarin di laboratorium Komputer aku melihat sebuah komputer tiba-tiba menyala sendiri dan muncul tulisan pergi dari sini."

"benarkah ?" Tanya Kaito tidak percaya. Len membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"bagaimana jika kita meihat keadaan komputer itu ?" Tanya Kaito dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Len.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju lab Komputer yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari kelas 9-2.

Lalu bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan kembali ke kelas dan akan kembali lagi ketika istirahat tiba.

Luka-sensei yang megajar pelajaran pembunuh mencicil (?) sudah masuk ke kelas 9-2.

"ohayou min'na" sapa Luka-sensei.

"ohayou sensei" balas seluruh murid.

"kita akan melakukan praktik hari ini, semuanya siapkan selembar kertas untu dibawa ke laboratorium fisika" jelas Luka-sensei.

Semua murid berteriak kegirangan dalam hati, Karena Fisika merupakan salah satu pelajaran pembunuh, dan sekarang akan melakukan praktik. Siapa yang tidak senang coba ?

Ke Laboratorium fisika melewati laboratorium komputer, Len melirik kearah pintu laboratorium komputer yang tertutup rapat, Len menghela nafas sejenak dan mengikuti gerombolan kelas 9-2 karena dia sudah tertinggal lumayan jauh.

Kriiiiing !

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, seluruh murid pergi ke kantin kecuali Len dan Kaito.

Mereka jalan ke laboratorium komputer.

Kaito berjalan santai sambil memakan es krim nya. Len menatap Kaito dengan _poker face_.

"Kaito, apa kau masih mempunyai es krim ? aku lapar." Ucap Len menatap Kaito yang tengah menikmati saat-saat bersama dengan es krimnya.

"tentu saja ada, kau mau rasa apa ?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ada rasa pisang ?" Tanya Len.

"Ada." Ucap Kaito sambal mencari es krim rasa pisang di tas yang berisikan banyak es krim.

Lalu Kaito menyodorkannya, Len mengambilnya.

"selamat tinggal es krim ku tercinta." Kata Kaito sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Len sweatdrop lalu berkata "sebenarnya kau ikhlas tidak sih memberikan ku es krim ini ?"

Kaito menghentikan tangisan lebaynya lalu berkata "tentu saja, makanlah cepat, nanti keburu mencair."

Len lalu memakannya.

Len dan Kaito mulai menaiki satu per satu tangga menuju laboratorium komputer. Lalu Len membuka pintu laboratorium komputer tersebut.

"tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Kaito.

"tapi aku yakin kalau aku melihat komputer itu menyala sendiri." Jelas Len sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena bingung.

"mungkin kau terlau lelah, lebih baik kau istirahat saja, mungkin hanya halusinasimu saja." Ucap Kaito.

Len menangguk lalu mereka keluar dari laboratorium komputer tersebut.

-malam… di sekolah…

Terlihat Gakupo (OB) sedang membersihkan laboratorium Fisika, biologi, kimia dan komputer.

(Gakupo : kenapa harus OB ?! #histeris - Stef : Urusai! Kerjakan saja.)

"huh.. lelah juga ya.. padahal baru seminggu kerja disini sudah lelah seperti ini," keluh pak Gakupo, "ah, tinggal laboratorium komputer setelah itu aku bisa pulang" lanjut Pak Gakupo. Dia melirik jam dinding di laboratorium komputer ketika dia baru masuk, jam menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat tujuh belas menit malam (bener ga ya ? -_-"). Dia bergegas mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketikan, Pak Gakupo menoleh kearah komputer di baris ke tiga belas tetapi tidak ada apapun. Dia kembali menyapu lalu terdengar ketikan lagi, dia menoleh dan berkata "siapa disana ?". suaranya menggema karena sekolah sudah sepi. Dia menghilangkan curiga nya dengan berpikir kalau dia kelelahan sampai-sampai berhalusinasi. Dia mengambil kain pel lantai lalu mulai mengepel lantai laboratorium, lalu terdengar ketikan lagi, dia menoleh dan berteriak "ini tidak lucu !". lalu dia melihat komputer itu memunculkan gambar-gambar orang misterius, dan dibawahnya terketik tulisan..

PERGI DARI SINI !

Dia kaget lalu segera pergi tanpa mengambil alat-alatnya.

Len sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, dia masih dihantui rasa penasaran tentang komputer tersebut, lalu Kaito menepuk pundaknya Len, dan membuat Len yang sedang bengong langsung terkejut.

"hey.. ini Len atau panda ?" Tanya Kaito dengan _baka_nya.

"ini panda !" ucap Len dengan tampang _you don't say._

"mengapa panda bisa masuk ke crypton highschool ini ?" Tanya Kaito masih dengan _baka _yang keterlaluan yang langsung mendapat jitakan maut dari Len.

"tentu saja aku Len bodoh" ucap Len dengan nada yang… ga bisa woles mungkin.

"hey, kepala ku sakit tahu," kata Kaito, "kantung mata mu kenapa berkantung mata ?" lanjutnya.

"aku… tidak bisa tidur semalaman" ucap Len.

"masih memikirkan komputer itu ?" Tanya Kaito, Len mengangguk kecil, "sudah kubilang kau harus istirahat, malah tidak tidur semalaman" lanjut Kaito.

"Kai, sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan Meiko-sensei ?" tanya Len.

"memangnya ada ? aku harus menyalin pekerjaan rumah mu" balas Kaito dengan wajah _innocence._

Ingin rasanya Len membunuh sahabatnya itu, karena _baka_nya, pekerjaan rumah yang tidak pernah dierjakan, suka menyontek saat jam pelajaran. Len rasanya ingin membunuhnya, membuang mayatnya ke jurang hingga hancur berkeping-keping, tetapi, berteman dengan Kaito ada untungnya juga.

"huh, kau selalu begitu." gumam Len.

"apa ?" Tanya Kaito karena mendengar kurang jelas, Len hanya menggelengkan kepala.

**-skip**

Len berjalan kearah laboratorium komputer, dan menemukan pak Gakupo dibawah tangga, Len menepuk pundaknya dan dia terlihat kaget, Len melihat matanya merah, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"pak, kenapa ? apa sakit ? mau kuantar pulang ?" Tanya Len. Dia menggelengkan kepala lalu berjalan kearah lapangan lalu bel masuk setelah istirahat sudah berbunyi, Len segera berlari ke kelasnya.

**-skip**

Miku-sensei masuk ke kelas 9-2.

"kita akan praktik, semuanya ke laboratorium biologi ya." ucap Miku-sensei.

"ha'i sensei." ucap murid-murid lalu pergi ke laboratorium biologi.

Sama seperti laboratorium fisika, laboratorium biologi terletak diseberangnya, artinya mereka melewati laboratorium komputer lagi. Seperti yang kita ketahui Len masuk ke laboratorium komputer lagi, dan menemukan pak Gakupo duduk di baris ke tiga belas dan mengetik dengan sangat cepat, Len mendekatinya dan melihat ketikannya adalah..

PERGI DARI SINI !

Pak Gakupo langsung berdiri dan mencekik Len, warna matanya berubah drastis, sepertinya dia… kesurupan ?!

"AAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Len.

Lalu Mikuo-sensei dan Miku-sensei masuk ke laboratorium, Mikuo-sensei melepas cekikannya dan Miku-sensei segera melempar komputer itu ke luar lewat jendela, sehingga hancur. Lalu muncul seorang perempuan membawa pisau, mengarahkan pisau itu ke Miku-sensei. Miku-sensei lalu mendorong wanita tadi hingga terjatuh lewat jendela, lalu berubah menjadi asap, asap itu berbicara "aku akan membalas kalian semua, ingat itu !" lalu asap itu menghilang tersapu angin.

**END**

Hai min'na.

Ini fic pertama saya, kalo ga jelas, gomen ya ._. karena saya emang ga bakat bikin fic.

Jangan lupa review yaa~

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya~


End file.
